haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye
]] Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye (Haitian Creole: Sen Michèl Latalay; Spanish: San Miguel de la Atalaya) is a commune in the Marmelade Arrondissement, in the Artibonite department of Haiti. It is home to nearly 100,000 inhabitants. About Located in the Central Plateau, Saint-Michel is home to several large Christian churches including one which has been there for over 50 years. It is a scenic locale, surrounded by rich farmland, abundant water resources and distant mountain peaks in every direction. There are excellent schools which are privately funded and a small residential development outside of the main town area which was originally sponsored by the central government. There is a new joint venture with a Taiwanese partner that works to bring bamboo crafts and goods manufacturing skills training to the local people. The area is the one of the least prone to earthquakes according to local government expertise. There is a new city hall with excellent modern construction techniques and classic architecture. History Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye was founded in 1768 as San Miguel de la Atalaya, on the grounds of the Estancia Marigallega by lieutenant-colonel José de Guzmán y Meléndez (who was later made Baron of San Miguel de la Atalaya by Charles III of Spain) and was populated by settlers from the Canary Islands. In 1773, the Treaty of San Miguel de la Atalaya in this town, between the governors of Santo Domingo (Spanish colony) and Saint-Domingue (French colony), which became available to create two committees to develop a boundary between the two colonies with reference to the rivers Dajabón and Pedernales. In 1782 the population reached 1,131 inhabitants. It was was formerly called Attalaya. Early History During the War of the First Coalition it was occupied by France in 1794. The following year, Spain formally ceded its portion of the island Hispaniola to France, under the Peace of Basel. In 1809, Spain regained its former possessions on the island. In December 1821 and January 1822, Haiti annexed areas of the central and northeastern part of the island; in February 1822, the city of Santo Domingo and the eastern side of the island were annexed. In 1844, the Dominican independence was proclaimed from Haiti, but the Dominican domain on the city was not very effective. As of the 1939 border treaty between Haiti and the Dominican Republic, the city was officially under Haitian control. Modern Times In Haiti, there exists no city more sublimely beautiful than Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye. Also known by the Creole place-name, Sen Michèl Latalay, its tropical topography of sweeping mountain ranges, lush farming tracts, and plentiful water sources is home to 130,000 residents. The neighboring towns of Marmelade, Ennery, and Maïssade surround it. In addition to its enormous physical appeal and access to water resources, Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye has the advantage of lying outside the earthquake fault-line that cures geographically inferior Port-au-Prince. In another unflattering comparison to Port-au-Prince, Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye boasts a superior education system that is privately supported. Geography Saint-Michel is located at 19.3713° N, 72.3370° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 613.74 square kilometers (236.97 square miles), of which 309.46 km² (50%) is rural, 296.82 km² (48%) is suburban, and 7.46 km² (2%) is urban. It is bordered on the north by the city of Marmelade, on the northeast and east respectively by the Northern Department communes of Dondon and Saint-Raphaël, on the southeast by the Central Department town of Maïssade, on the southwest by the city of Dessalines, on the west by the city of Gonaïves, and on the northwest by the town of Ennery. Saint-Michel de l'Attalaye is Haiti's third largest municipality by land area, behind Aquin and Croix-des-Bouquets. It includes eight communal sections and a district. The inhabitants bear the name Saint-Michelois(e). The relief varies according to the geographical area and its climate is rather normal. Neighborhoods Demographics The urban area has has an area of 2.78 km2 (1.07 Sq. mi) with a density of 13,312 inhabitants per km2. (34,586 people per square mile) Economy The local economy is based on growing cotton, sugar cane and tobacco. Agriculture, the back-bone of Haiti's economy, is strong in Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye. Farmers produce rice, mangoes, sugarcane, various types of vegetables, and other crops on verdant plots of acreage. Copper mining and extraction contributes to the local economy. Regarding the economic and financial Institutions, there is a hotel, four restaurants and two credit unions. Infrastructure The most recent projects to improve Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye's infrastructure include a nearly-completed and government-sponsored housing development; a vocational program in woodcrafts creation and manufacturing; and Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye's new City Hall, a green-energy building Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school district. The person in charge is an inspector responsible for supervising the activities concerning him. The distribution of schools is four schools at the kindergarten level, and at the primary level 16 public and numerous private schools. At secondary level, there are nine schools divided into one public and eight private schools. Health In the field of health, the Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune by an administrative office responsible for a doctor. There is a health center with bed and three dispensaries in the commune. Two physicians, one nurse trainee, seven auxiliaries and two laboratory technicians provide the service at these institutions. Utilities Five rivers, 62 springs and a lagoon have been inventoried. Security With regard to Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune of Saint-Michel has a court of peace and a police station. There is also a prison. Culture Religion Nearly 200 churches and chapels of all beliefs were counted in the commune of Saint-Michel. These confessions are: Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal and Jehovah's Witness. Saint-Michel-de-l'Atalaye celebrates its patron, Saint Michel's feast day, every May 8th. In contradistinction, vodun adherents, who've absorbed Christian theology, travel to nearby Grotto Saint Francis de Asis and make offerings to the many deities of their faith there. Organizations With regard to political parties and organizations, two political parties, three grassroots organizations, three peasant groups and one NGO, CODESMA, were counted at the commune of Saint-Michel. Communication The commune of Saint-Michel has no newspapers / magazines or television station, but has a radio station '' "Radio Unité" '' located at Guerrier Street and operating with a very restricted staff. Leisure As for Leisure, the town of Saint-Michel has no library, museum, theater nor cinema. On the other hand, eight gauntlets and a football (soccer) pitch were counted. At the level of cultural heritages, natural sites (caves and falls) were found in Saint-Michel. There are no known places or temples, however, a number of Hougans and Mambos, offering their services to a part of the population of the commune, have been registered. Fiv.jpg|Police station 20140904181240-FINAL_4.jpg|School DSCN0280.JPG|Map imagesV7IWSBC0.jpg|Sports team pic_198.jpg|Mme Michelle Lisette Casimir, Agent executif de l'Administration communale de Saint-Michel Michael Vedrine Category:Artibonite Category:Marmelade Arrondissement Category:Communes with 7 neighbors Category:Route D-304 Category:Route D-306 Category:Cotton production Category:Sugarcane production Category:Tobacco production Category:Agriculture production Category:Rice production Category:Mango production Category:Assorted vegetable production Category:Copper production